


Scar Tissue

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Athena loves Taeyong's scar, Taeyong loves Athena's everything.





	Scar Tissue

Sunlight through blinds. Soft, cotton sheets. Taeyong’s soft breathing against her shoulder. A morning built for Athena. She smiles and strokes the side of his face, humming softly, “Goodmorning, Ty.”

Taeyong blinks his eyes open and smiles at her, voice raspy, “Mmm, good morning, Na Na.” He snuggles closer, eyes fluttering closed again. “Why were you watchin’ me sleep?”

“I like to admire you.” She ghosts her finger over the small scar next to his eye, “Is that so bad?”

He smiles softly and puts his arm on her waist, thumb rubbing over it, “I guess not,” he pulls her closer and noses her neck, “You’re warm.”

“That would be thanks to the blankets,” she chuckles and strokes his hair, humming as she feels his breath on her shoulder, steady and soft.

He gives a small laugh and pecks her collarbone, now facing a different way from an old accident, “Do you know what I love most about these mornings?” He asks softly.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” She hums, playing with his hair absently.

“It’s…pure. There’s nothing but you and me and the air. Every inch of you is exactly how it should be. And I wouldn’t trade it. No make-up. No fancy clothes. Hair undone. Every little thing is you in your purest form.” He smiles against her skin. “Just my perfect, natural girl...”

Athena smiles and pecks his temple, not disturbing the moment and gently strokes his scar. “I feel the same way about you, you know,” her voice is whisper soft, “The things they edit out are my favourite. They take away what makes you, you. My Ty.” She moves so they’re eye level with each other, now snuggled against the pillows. She pecks his lips gently, “I love you so much, Ty.”

“I love you too, Na Na.” He cups her cheek and presses their foreheads together, before pressing a kiss to the skin and pulling her head to his chest.

After what seems like an eternity, but feels like only a few seconds, Taeyong pulls back and smiles, “Come on. I’ll make us some breakfast?”

“I’d never turn that down,” she smiles and slides out of bed with him, taking his hand as they finally head out of the comforting air of their bedroom, leaving their perfect morning inside.


End file.
